The 250th Games A New Twist!
by Fally Is Lazy
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when you get a child that is forced to make the games with his own twist and then send 28 kids to their doom only one will survive and who will win? And who will lose? Send in your tributes!</html>


**Hey again am making another Hunger Game and two because I got writers block and maybe writing another one can help me gain ideas to write. I'll start this one and update till the District 3 reapings and then alternate from stories making both be equal. And the questions will involve that too.**

**Here's the twist (Letter thing that they read) - _The tributes who think they are tough and stick side-by-side or think they can win all by their selves will know the meaning of working together or by only one person but not with anyone they'd think is familiar. They will learn this as we celebrate the 250__th__ Hunger Games._**

**So basically all it is is that instead of having a whole bunch of allies and groups like the careers they will have to stick with each other unless their partner dies and they don't or until there is the final 8.**

**BTW IF YOU WANT TO TRY A HG RP FOR A TRY HERE IT IS: Okay link didn't work maybe I can PM you and see if it works?**

* * *

><p>Here's a preview, well prologue. (Deciding the Twist)<p>

_He sat there, playing with his plaque. Why had they hired him at this age? Why was he only 18 and forced to replace his father? Raimon __Neochotně__ Snow, only at age 18 was he forced to make up this Quarter-Quell. He didn't want to do this but his dad apparently only had less than a year to live because of this disease called "__Rakovina mozku". And to tell people the truth only he was allowed to not watch the Games but it was like when ancient people watched their own children perform in the Ancient Games called the" Léto and __zimní __Olympijské hry." And now he had to choose a twist. He was stuck, he was frustrated and began pulling his spiked highlight yellow hair. He sighed and walked into the Grand Room with his father while he was watching the 74th Hunger Games. Watching the two and twelve partners helping each other. Then it hit him. The rule would be that this time he would omit the allies and groups and have forced partners where they would have to be with each other until the top 8. And with that he grabbed a quill and dabbed it in ink and began to handwrite the special twist, one that would be unexpected. _

Anyways that is the prologue and now here is the app. I'll also accept PM's about partners (No same two district pairs) before the reapings and then after I talk about District 12 you can switch depending on if you like another's personality and if you want to keep it, just say stay. But these are just suggestions! You will not be 100% guaranteed you'll be with them.

* * *

><p>Also if you see any spelling mistakes don't worry I usually am good because of spell check and stuff but right now something isn't working on spell check and also my quotations are messed up so yeah. And since it's going to be like 100 years after the other one I'm keeping the extra tribute. Also translate NeochotneRakovina Mozku/Leto and Zimni Olympijske hry from czech to english on translate, sorry I don't know any czech.

* * *

><p>Outline<p>

Reaping D1-4 (Approx-4 chapters)

Trains D5-8 (Approx- 4 chapters)

Chariot D9-12 (Approx- 4 chapters)

Training (Approx- 2 chapters)

Private Session (Approx- 1 Chapter)

Interview and Etc (Approx- 1/2/3 Chapters)

Real Games (Approx- I don't know)

* * *

><p>APPS<p>

Name (Nicknames in brackets):

District:

Gender:

Age:

Family:

Friends:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Background/history:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Volunteer in the games (Y/N, why?):

**Optional**

Token:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Birthday (m/d):

Would they get along with their mentors/escort?

Attitude towards Capitol:

Interview Quote:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle: 

Reaction at the reaping:

Song that fits with your tribute:

Could be in Relationship (Y/N PM Couple after reapings?):

BF/GF in home district:

* * *

><p><strong>May be altered depending on apps.<strong>

District 1 Luxury Items:

M=

F=

M/F=

District 2 Medicine and Doctors:

M=

F= (I sort of called it, like most people she won't win)

M/F=

District 3 Technology/Factories/Electronics etc:

M=

F=

District 4 Fishing:

M=

F=

District 5 Math research:

M=

F=

District 6 Science Research:

M=

F=(Reserved)

District 7 Lumber:

M=

F=

M/F=

District 8 Textiles:

M=

F=

District 9 Hunting:

M=

F=

M/F=

District 10 Livestock:

M=

F=

District 11 Agriculture:

M=

F=

District 12 Coal:

M=

F=


End file.
